Darkness Consumes
by Project MJOLNIR
Summary: Once again Spencer Reid is kidnapped and drugged. He is reminded of being held prisoner by Tobias. Beaten and believing that this might really be the end, Spencer wishes that he could have done a few things over before this moment. Will his friends save him in time, or will he be like one of the many victims.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Spencer Reid woke to find himself crammed on the floor board of an old pickup truck that sped down highway one. It was dark except from when oncoming traffic would light up his Captor's face. He had no idea how long they had been driving. The driver stared straight ahead with a stern look on his face. On the dashboard, out of sight from his prisoner sat a 9mm hand gun, one bullet already missing from when he had shot Spencer in the leg.

Looking down at Spencer, he had something, but Spencer couldn't quite make out the words from his drugged induced haze. Whatever he had been given made it very difficult to concentrate and unconsciousness threatened to overcome him once more.

"W-What?"

Angrily the driver's right hand went to the gun and he once again pointed it right to Spencer's forehead.

"I said to stay down and stay quiet!" he yelled.

Spencer jumped and pressed further against the floorboard. His left leg throbbed from the gunshot wound in his thigh.

Several more vehicles passed, leaving Spencer feeling more and more alone. With each passing second, he felt like he had less and less of a chance that his friends would ever find him alive.

From just the amount of time that he had been awake, his guess is that they were already quite a few miles away from where he and Emily had last been at the man's house.

The sound of the old truck pulling over caused Spencer's stomach to churn.

"W-What are you going to do?" Spencer asked in a quiet voice.

He didn't say a word as he reached deep into his pocket to pull out a needle and a small glass jar filled with some kind of drugs. Immediately Spencer thought about being kidnapped and drugged by Tobias and how all that he had gone through.

"N-No, please. There isn't any need for drugs. I-I'm injured and no threat. I won't fight you, I promise!"

He didn't reply. Spencer watched as he placed through the rubber stopper of the glass jar and pulled up on the plunger to fill the glass container with a white milky substance.

"Miles." Spencer said. "Please don't do this. You can just keep driving. I will not try to escape. Please. You really don't have to do this."

Miles still did not reply. He took the needle, leaned over the seat and roughly stabbed it into Spencer's left leg and pushed the plunger down. He didn't wait for the drugs to take effect, but just pulled right back onto the highway and continued to drive.

Spencer felt the cold liquid enter him followed by burning. Whatever Miles had given him he could tell that it was already taking effect. Once again the haze completely filled his head and his eyes grew heavy. Unconsciousness once again claimed him.

Miles continued to drive up the long highway that followed California's beautiful coast. It had been a big risk to take an FBI agent and now he had to get out of town. He would keep the agent alive just in case in needed some leverage.

Already the FBI was searching his house and his computer. Now he had to get all new stuff. Since he did just drug his prisoner…

Taking the next exit, Miles went to the nearest electronic store where he stole a computer, a couple of monitors, a large power strip, a special keyboard with mouse, a digital camera and a network device. All new stuff to start over on his "mission."

With everything he needed crammed in the front seat and behind the seat of the truck, Miles once again pulled back onto the highway and headed north.

A bolt of lightning lit up the sky and all at once it began to pour. The sky was filled with large threatening storm clouds. A huge storm was supposed to hit northern California sometime that week

Since fleeing Los Angeles, Miles had been constantly looking over his shoulder. He swore that someone had been following him.

Arriving to an old abandoned ware house, miles began to bring in all his computer supplies into the driest section he could find, followed by his prisoner.

He tied Spencer's writs and angles to the chair, not caring if his prisoner now sat in the wettest part of the building. Then turning his back, he went to set up his computer. Not a sound could be heard from the abandoned part of town. He really wasn't that from LA.

Again Spencer woke, but this time in a large cold building. Through blurry vision, he glanced around, finally focusing on an outline of a tall figure. When his vision did finally clear, he found himself watching Miles put the computer together. Miles paid no attention to Spencer, nor did he care if his prisoner was awake.

Miles continued with his little "project" wondering why the hell he really brought this FBI agent with him. He would be just a pain in the ass and more to have to worry about if the others actually found him here.

Still…he was pretty good looking for a famine looking guy….

Miles looked over at Spencer, and the look gave him chills. Spencer really did not want to know what Miles was thinking about him right now. Spencer was reminded on how the victims felt just before their killer would kill them.

Righting himself, Miles stood and made his way over to Spencer. He smiled at the sight of Spencer flinching. He stopped and kneeled at his feet.

"No matter how much you scream, nobody will be able to hear you."

He pulled out the needle and drugs from his pocket. A small whimper was heard and Miles just smiled an unnerving smile. It pleased him to see fear just roll off the younger man.

Filling it once again with the drugs, he once again injected the milky substance into the younger man's injured leg. He laughed in pure joy as tears just rolled down Spencer's checks.

Like before, he felt the cold, followed by the intense burning. Then slowly the darkness would swallow him up.

The last thing Spencer saw before he went unconscious was Miles looming over him, grinning from ear to ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Spencer woke to the sound of rain. Through his drugged stupor, he felt like he was still at home in his warm bed. The light pitter patter of a light rain hitting his window was soothing and once again sleep took over his tired brain.

Again Spencer woke, but this time to whispering. Was his parents arguing again? Didn't they know that it was pointless to try to hide it from him? They thought that they were hiding it, but somehow he found out. He would sit just out of eye shot and listen to them argue about how his mother's mental illness was taking over her life.

It took a moment before he realized that he was hearing only his father's voice. Where was his mother? Did his father do something to her? Spencer tried to shake off that sleepy feeling, but the more he tried to fight it, the more it threaten to overcome him once more.

He struggled to listen carefully to what the voice was really saying, but the more he listened the more he realized that it sounded less and less like his father….

Where had he heard this voice before?

Then the memories came flooding back, hitting him hard like running into a brick wall and it knocked the breath from him. They had been in Los Angeles chasing a serial killer. Finding out that it was Miles Riley. He and Emily Prentiss went to his house while the others were on their way.

He wasn't prepared for the blitz attack once he and Emily had split up. Now with head injury and a splitting headache, he sat in a very uncomfortable chair as he watched Miles mess with his new stolen computer.

His vision cleared and he finally was able to see what Miles was doing on the computer. He was setting up all the monitors to be watching his next three victims.

Spencer paled. He started to remember when Tobias had used the computer he stole to connect to his computer at his house. If that was what Miles was doing, then things didn't look too good for him right now.

The sound of rain and Miles typing quickly was the only thing Spencer could hear, besides the ringing in his left ear. For several minutes, Miles did not turn to look at Spencer.

Miles was a tall man, wearing an old pair of jeans, worn out pair of work boots and an old flannel shirt. His fingers danced quickly over the keyboard he set up the final touches then turned to look at Spencer with an eerie smile that made his blood run cold.

"Let's see how your friends like you now." Miles said.

Placing the digital video camera in front of Spencer, he turned it on and slowly made his way toward his prisoner. Along the way, he grabbed the metal pipe sitting on a wooden crate. Spencer's heart began to pound in his chest as his captor slowly came closer and closer, like a hunter hunting its prey.

The small red light on the camera continued to blink, signaling that it was on and recording. His heart rate shot through the roof and he could feel the sweat dripping down his body even though it was a little chilly.

Miles didn't even hesitate when he lifted the metal pipe over his head and with all his strength brought it down to connect with Spencer's knee. Spencer screamed as the metal connected with bone and he wore he could feel the bone shatter into many pieces. Blackness threatened to consume him as he would gladly welcome it right now, but it didn't.

The attack did not stop there, oh no, the blows continued to connect, this time all over his body, one right after another. One to his ribs, cracking several in the process, his gut his legs and his arms. Over and over again until his blood began to splatter across the two men and stain the floor under them.

Not wanting to kill his prisoner, Miles suddenly stopped. He stood there for what seemed like forever, staring at the blood mess that he had created. Then like that, he dropped the metal pipe, causing it to clang against the hard floor. The sound made Spencer flinch.

"Hm. Not too bad, agent." Miles said with a laugh.

Spencer said nothing. With his left eye swollen shut, cuts and bruises littering his body and probably at least over a dozen broken bones, all Spencer could do was stare at the floor under his feet while Miles stood over him with a smirk.

Miles laughed again and turned off the camera. "Oh come on, Dr. Reid. You put on a great performance for your friends. I really do think they enjoyed it."

Again he laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll take away your pain for a little while. We need you rested for your next performance."

"N-No Please."

Ignoring his please, Miles once again injected him with the drugs. No matter how much Spencer fought against the unconsciousness, it still began to overtake him. With the large dose, Spencer fell unconscious to the sound of Miles' laughter.

Perfect, everything was going so perfect and there was no way that the FBI could find them here. He was pretty sure that he had left no evidence to trace him. He was damn sure of it!

He looked over to Spencer who was now limp in his seat. His head had tilted forward so that his chin now rested on his chest and his hair fell to cover some of his face. For a guy, he seemed pretty girly, very slender and his skin was so pale and soft.

Reaching out, he gently caressed Spencer's blood covered cheek. So smooth and soft indeed. Just like….

Quickly he pulled away. No, he couldn't let himself get distracted. The moment he did would be the moment the FBI would finally catch up to him. No, there is still much more that he had to do. He would make his witch of an ex pay for everything she took away from him.

Turning away, Miles returned to the computer, trying not to think of what he could do to the FBI agent behind him. Right now, he really had to concentrate on finding her…

Spencer when drugged would have the most lucid dreams that would sometimes frighten him. He hated the ones of his childhood the most and it wasn't the first time he had dreams about them. He had dreams of his parents even when he wasn't drugged, but when he was it brought up the worst dreams his mind could conjure. Especially the day he sent his mother to the mental hospital. That one decision haunted him the most.

Tears slid down his cheeks as the men in nice white coats took his mother to their car. She begged him not to let them take her away, and hearing that just broke his heart. It wasn't his fault he told himself. She couldn't take care of herself and would spend most of her days in bed if somebody didn't make her get up.

"I'm sorry." Spencer whispered in his sleep.

Miles looked over at Spencer, not expecting him to be awake for a while longer. The young man in the chair no longer spoke or moved.

'So, was he dreaming?' Miles thought. 'I wonder why he's so sorry.'

Turning back to the computer, he watched the three women that he had been stalking for some time now. It wouldn't be much longer before he would kill them too.

Webcams from their laptops helped Miles see into their daily lives. He could watch their every move, know when they came and gone and when would be the best time to kill them. Single and two married, now he had to decide which one he would kill first.

Deciding on a light brown hair, Miles took one last look at Spencer, grabbed his old leather jacket and stalked out the door. The sound of his boots echoed off the hard floor, leaving Spencer alone in an old metal building.

He woke feeling chilled to the bone. Slowly he lifted his head and looked around. From where he sat in the middle of the room, he could wasn't able to see all the walls which meant that wherever Miles held him, it was a pretty big building. He had a good view of the three monitors where he saw three average women living their normal lives, one black hair, a blond and one brown hair. Spencer didn't know how long he was sitting there, but he was watching these women live just another day in their life.

It happened so suddenly that it almost made Spencer jump. Miles now had a leather belt wrapped around the woman's neck and he pulled with all his strength so that she was pulled up against his chest and unable to move.

Harder, harder and harder still, the belt cut further into her neck, cutting off the air to her lungs. The woman gasped for air, her fingers grasped at the belt, struggling to pull the leather away from her neck, but the man was just too strong. Finally she went limp and stopped breathing.

This was something he would never forget. It wasn't the first time, and it won't be the last. Something that always haunted his dreams but came with the job.

Squeezing his eyes shut he took slow deep breaths. Why is Miles keeping him alive? He killed young fit women, not young men, so then why was he here?

Once again unconsciousness took over and his chin dropped to his chest.

He slept deep, this time without any dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

This time it was the cold that woke Spencer from his sleep. Even though, it was a deep dreamless sleep, he still woke feeling dazed and confused. He even forgot where he was at that very moment. For a brief moment, he felt at peace.

"Wake up!"

That didn't last for very long. A sharp slap across the face brought Spencer strait back to reality and his peacefulness was shattered. He stared into Miles Riley's cold dark eyes and his heart fell. Something inside him said, "Things are going to get a lot worse." And they did…

Miles crossed the room to the camera and turned it on. The small red light began to blink, meaning his friends would once again be watching his next beating. And he knew it was going to be getting much worse than what it had been.

"Let's give your friends a little more motivation to find you, Dr. Reid. I don't think they are trying hard enough."

"Please, you don't have to do this. I won't tell anybody. Just let me go and I will tell them not to follow you anymore."

Miles threw his head back and laughed. "Let you go?! HA! Do you think they would actually let me go after I made them watch me beat you?! NO! They are watching now…They will probably not like what I am going to do to you…"

Miles pulled a dark piece of plastic from his pocket. There was a flash of silver and that's when Spencer realized that Miles held a very sharp knife. His eyes went wide and he began to shake his head. He would have held out his hands if they weren't held to the chair by thick leather straps.

"N-No. Miles, please don't do this. You don't have to do this. J-Just let me go…"

Miles did not speak. Kneeling in front of Spencer, he brought the knife to his cheek and ran it across his pale cheek. The blade only cut across the top layer of skin, but the blood began to surface and gather.

The sight of blood made the adrenalin rush even better. He grinned from ear to ear as he brought the knife down Spencer's chest to cut off one button at a time. Each one clattered to the floor.

Miles' breath quickened, leaving little puffs in the air. He cut away Spencer's pants and throwing both of the cloths in a heap in the floor. Now Spencer sat in only a pair of boxers, shivering.

Laughing, Miles went to the other side of the room and came back with a large bucket of water. He held the bucket just above Spencer's head and let the water spill over the side and down Spencer's head and body.

The cold water was a shock to his body. He arched his back and took in a deep breath. Right away goosebumps broke out across his skin. He shivered, his hair was no plastered to the side of his face. He looked up at Miles with wide eyes, his whole body trembled from the shock off the sudden cold water. Any slight breeze would only make it worse.

Going back to the table, Miles grabbed another large bucket of water , he then returned to stand in front of Spencer.

"P-Please M-Miles. Y-You don't have to do this. Just let me go and I promise I won't tell anybody."

Miles didn't reply as he once again raised the bucket over Spencer's head and dumped the ice cold water on his head.

Spencer let out a surprised, "AH!" and arched his back. His breath came in short rapid pants as his whole body trembled. He knew that he didn't have long before hypothermia would set in. Once his body stopped trembling, then he knew he would be in trouble.

He looked out toward an old broken out window and saw only darkness. The sun had set and with the setting of the sun came a big drop in temperature. The winter, even though during the day was good but at night, it would drop rapidly. Being wet would only make it worse.

He could feel his body temperature rapidly dropping like the weather outside.

After about the third bucket, Miles stepped back, threw his head back and laughed.

"I think we are done for tonight. Say goodbye to your friends."

Spencer let his head roll to the sides and looked up at miles. Then his eyes rolled to look in the direction of the camera, but this time, he looked different. It looked as if he had given up. It was as if he knew that he was going to die and he had accepted that.

Going to the camera, Miles turned it off and turned to give Spencer a cocky smile.

"Good night, Dr. Spencer Reid."

And like that, Miles left Spencer, turning off the lights behind him.

Spencer sat in complete darkness, shivering, his whole body trembled. He let his chin rest on his chest and he closed his eyes.

'It won't be longer now.' He thought. 'I'm going to die here….along and cold…'

The time seemed to tick away so slowly. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there, but before he knew it, he had stopped shivering. He knew for certain that it wouldn't be long before he would die.

He felt so tired and his eyes were just so heavy that he couldn't keep them open any longer. Slowly his eyes began to close.

Just before everything disappeared the sound of the door slamming opened, causing him to jump. Miles hurried into the room, gun in hand.

"Your friends are too close. I don't need you anymore."

Miles lifted his gun and pointed it to Spencer's forehead. He smiled, getting a high off his prisoner's fear. He was getting the ultimate high right now.

"P-Please M-Miles. Y-You d-don't have to do this right now."

Miles pressed the cold dark metal up against his forehead even further. "It' has to be this way."

"No. No it doesn't. P-Please look, if you let me go now, we can make a deal. I'll talk to my friends and…"

"Shut up!" It's too late for me. You-You are no longer needed. A burden."

A click was heard and the muzzle of the gun was now pressed into Spencer's temple.

"I'm sorry."

"N-No. It really doesn't have to be this way…"

The gun was quickly pulled away from his head and pointed down. A flash, a loud bang and then pain. Mile had shot his other leg. A strange sound came from Spencer, a mix between a sob and a scream. Tears flowed down his cheeks. His senses were on overload.

Miles laughed, returning the gun to Spencer's forehead. "Ah the sound of pain, it sounds so beautiful." He took in a deep breath. "How I love the smell of fear."

Again he laughed as he pulled back the hammer of the gun. There was an audible click and then the cold metal was once again pressed up against his head.

"Goodbye…Dr. Reid…"

I want to thank everybody who's been following this story and or me. I have been trying to put up a chapter every few days, but Friday I will be going on vacation for a week. I will try to get up on more chapter before I go, but I dunno just yet. I have most of the chapters written out already, so it's just taking the time to type them out and edit them. I hope everybody is enjoying so far, and I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can.

TNX

E.M.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

So sorry this had to come after my vacation, but my boyfriend's puppy ate a bird that the cat caught and we had to take her to the vet so things really didn't go as planned. I had started to type up the chapter, but then things went down and…yeah. So now my kitty Pocky and myself will sit down to bring you this chapter. I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 4

There was a loud bang and at first Spencer thought that he had been shot again, but the sound was quickly followed by the sound of the rapid footsteps of at least a dozen or so FBI agents bursting into the building, they all had their guns drawn.

"FBI! Put your weapon down!"

The sound of Rossi yelling was heard over the rapid footsteps. Spencer's heart leaped now that he knew that his friends were her to save him.

Miles' head turned unnaturally quick. His eyes went wide at the sight of a bunch of FBI agents standing there with all their guns pointed straight at him. He pressed his gun further against Spencer's head.

"Drop the gun." Rossi said calmly. "You don't need to do this son. Just set the gun down and we can talk."

"No. No." Miles spoke with a shaky voice while he shook his head. "I –It can't. There is just no other way."

"Yes. Let's just talk it over. Just listen to the sound of my voice." Rossi continued to speak calmly to the high strung fugitive in front of him. "You really don't have to do this. Spencer is a good kid. He has many friends who would do anything for him."

"Stop it! Shut up!" Miles put his hands over his ears and began to shake his head back and forth. "Stop!" His hands were beginning to tremble.

In the chair, Spencer sat wide eyed looking from Miles to his team and just wanting all this to be over already.

"Let's make a deal." Hotchner said calmly. "Me for Reid. What do you say?"

"You would willingly take his place?"

"Yes."

Hotch looked at Miles with that always present serious look and nodded. The thought of his boss willing to sacrifice himself for him without a second thought really touched Spencer.

Miles laughed. "I already know that you won't let me leave here alive. You can't trust a fed."

Grabbing the knife from his belt, Miles kept his gun pointed at Spencer while he cut the ropes that bound him to the chair. Grabbing Spencer's arm roughly, he pulled the young man to his feet and used him as a human shield

"Don't come any closer or I will blow his brains out of the back of his head."

Hotch put away his gun and held out his hands. "Okay, okay." He said calmly. "Everybody put your guns away."

Spencer's friends were quick to put their guns away, but the other agents seemed hesitant to do so. Spencer prayed that he wouldn't get shot again.

"There is no need to stress." Hotchner spoke again. "Just don't hurt him. What do you need?"

"Food. Cash. A way out of here."

"Food we can do. How much cash?"

"One million, no dye. I mean it! Remember I will kill him if you don't do as I say!"

Hotch nodded, he kept his voice calm. "Okay. The food we can get you easily. The money may take some time."

"NO!"

Miles' outburst caused Spencer to jump. All the FBI and regular police had seen it, but it was Spencer's friends that noticed the dark purple like bruises under his eyes. His whole body was covered in cuts bruises and blood. Besides the large puddle of blood under the chair, there was a great deal of blood splatter that also surrounded the chair. Just off to the side, they all so the bloody metal that Miles used to beat Spencer with. It was a blood bath.

"Okay, okay." Hotch said calmly. "Just lower the gun. We don't want it to go off now do we? So, what kind of food would you like?"

Miles thought a moment. "Steak, potatoes with gravy and barbequed veggies. Oh and don't forget the beer!"

"Alright. It will take some time to cook. Can we get a little time on the food?"

Miles nodded.

"Okay, thank you."

Hotch got on the phone, staying very calm he ordered Miles' meal. All eyes were on him at that moment.

Spencer stared at his friends, wanting so bad to just walk away with his friends. He wanted so badly to just get on the jet and they just left for home right now.

Hotch looked at Spencer. "How are you holding up? Do you need anything?"

"No." He struggled to keep his voice even.

"If you need anything let us know."

Miles yanked Spencer further against his body. "I will tell you if you want anything!"

Spencer jumped and closed his eyes. He hated the feeling of being so vulnerable. He couldn't look at his friends.

"Okay, okay." Hotchner said. "Just stay calm." 

"If you want to speak to Spencer, it is with my permission."

His friends were horrified to see their friend in such a terrible condition. He had to have at least one broken leg or knee at least by the way he struggled to keep standing and the ragged breaths, at least a few broken ribs.

JJ stood behind Morgan, staring at Spencer. She was on the verge of tears. She hated to see him like that. He looked terrible. The mother of the group felt like she hadn't done enough to protect the youngest.

"I'll go pick up that food." JJ turned to walk out the door.

It would be a half an hour later when JJ returned, holding a large back of food.

"No gun and no vest." Miles demanded.

Hotchner was going to argue but stopped with the look that JJ had given him. The look of a mother trying to protect her young. Instead he pressed his lips together and watched as she handed Morgan her gun and vest. Keeping both hands up to show that she was unarmed, she slowly approached Miles who motioned for her to put it on the table. Then slowly she backed away.

"Better not be drugged because your friend here is going to take the first bite."

Time seem to slow way down as Miles began to cut up a little bit of each food. All the while kept Spencer pinned to his chest. "Now, take a bite from each one." He ordered.

With a shaking hand, Spencer stabbed the stake with the fork and brought it to his mouth. He chewed slowly and swallowed, still not looking up at his friends. Each bite make his mouth water and he was reminded that it had been some time since he last ate. After a few minutes, Miles was assured that the food wasn't drugged.

Still keeping Spencer between him and the FBI, Miles slowly began to eat. His gaze continued to scan the faces for any signs of an attack.

"How is it?"

"Good." Miles looked pleased with his meal. "When will I get my ride out of here?"

"We are getting everything prepared. We can't get you that much money."

Right away Miles grew angry. Dropping the utensils, he roughly pulled on Spencer, pressing the muzzle of the gun against his temple. A soft gasp escaped his lips followed by an intense pain throughout his body.

"Do you want the good doctor dead?!" he demanded.

"N-No. Look, the vehicle will be here soon. Just stay calm. Is there anything else we can do for you?"

"Just hurry up already!"

Hotchner turned to Morgan. "I am going to check on that vehicle.

Miles watched as Hotchner walked away then turned to look at Morgan. He did not waver.

For now, everything was at a standstill…

TBC…

NOTE:

OK so 3 puddings and quite a bit of candy and finally chapter 4! I want to thank everybody for reading and reviewing and even following. I have to say, I am both great full and surprised to have people following The reviews I have gotten have made me want to continue with the story. If anybody is following any of my other stories, I will be continuing with "A Spartan and His Twin."

Thank you again everybody.

E.M.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

OK so it might be a little too long since the last chapter and I am so sorry, but things have been….strange lately. I feel like Alice in Wonderland the past several days and trying to get out of this funk. Been both really tired and sore. I am starting a martial arts class so I really hurt. But here is Chapter 5.

 **Chapter 5**

Hotchner returned a short time later, a set of keys in hand. He stopped several feet away .

"An SUV is waiting outside for you."

Miles snatched the keys from his outstretched hand.

"Alright, now let Reid go now. You don't need him anymore and he needs a doctor before he bleeds out."

"No. He will come with me. Do you think I am stupid? I would actually trust you? Stay back or I will shoot him!"

Everybody took a few steps back, not wanting to see Spencer get shot again.

"Alright." Hotchner held his hands up also taking a few steps back. "Just don't hurt him. Tell me is there anything else we can get you?" 

No. Just stay away, and let me get out of here."

"Alright. Just stay calm."

Spencer watched as the police and FBI got further and further away. He felt his chances of getting out of this mess slipping away. The panic began to eat away at him, gripping at his heart and making it difficult to breath.

His friends looked really worried about him, but there really wasn't anything they could do right now. Miles was in control.

Miles kept Spencer pinned up against his chest as he made his way outside to the SUV. He had to practically drag Spencer out of the building, into the light rain. Dark grey clouds moved across the sun, casting long shadows.

There sitting outside the building, some distance away from the crowd of police cars and the SUVs that the FBI drove, another black SUV sat waiting for them. Not one cop had their guns pointed at them as they watched Miles drag Spencer toward it.

Pulling open the door, he forced Spencer into the driver's seat and took a seat in the passenger's seat. The while time he kept his gun pointed at his unwilling driver.

"Now drive…"

"W-Where?"

"Just drive! I will tell you when and where to turn."

"O-Okay."

Spencer put on his seatbelt and started up the SUV. He watched as his friends could only watch them leave. Once again a wave of hopelessness washed over him.

"Turn left here." He pointed to a small street.

Turning left, Spencer drove for some time, turn after turn, mile after mile. Not once did they get on the freeway.

"We are almost there, don't worry Dr. Reid. It will all be over soon."

That did not make him feel any better. In fact, it only made him feel worse. Sweat dripped down his back and he felt his heart pounding in his chest.

Miles hadn't been looking at the road when Spencer saw it in the corner of his eye. He didn't have any time to brace himself when a black SUV connected with the passenger side front door. It connected hard, throwing both Spencer and Miles around violently. Spencer's head connected with the window, shattering it and sending shards of glass everywhere.

The glass cut his skin and some got embedded into his face and scalp. There was thisw intense pain followed by peace full darkness.

He just hoped that his friends were able to catch miles…

The darkness was blissful, but when he did wake, it was only for a short time. The first time was while still in the car. Jennifer stood at his side, looking very worried.

"Spence? Are you okay? Spencer?"

Spencer swallowed hard and licked his lips. His lips moved, but no sound came out, they also had a very metallic taste to them. Blood maybe?

J.J rested a hand on his shoulder and Spencer flinched.

She spoke quietly and calmly. "It's okay. Paramedics are on their way. You're going to be okay…"

He nodded, wanting to thank her.

J.J was heartbroken to see Spencer flinch at a friend's touch. Whatever Miles had done to him had really changed him.

The darkness once again took over and his eyes fluttered close.

J.J stood there while it seemed lie pure chaos around her as the sound of an ambulance and fire trucks raced to their direction.

"Just hold on, Spencer." She said softly. "We are all here for you."

It didn't take paramedics long to get to their side.

"We will take it from here." An older paramedic spoke.

They watched as the paramedics began to work on Spencer. A C-Collar was placed around his neck to keep his head from moving around. The whole BAU stood together, watching as Spencer was then put on a special backboard which he was then strapped down to.

An IV was placed in his arm and the board was placed on the stretcher. Everything seemed too surreal right now. Everybody watched as the stretcher was rushed to the back of the ambulance and the doors slammed closed.

"Come on." Rossi said. "Let's head to the hospital. The police can take care of the rest." 

They all piled into the two vehicles and made their way to the hospital in silence.

In the ambulance, Spencer semi-regained consciousness and found himself staring into a very bright light. He winced and closed his eyes tightly.

"Dr. Reid." One paramedic spoke. "You are on the way to the hospital. Do you remember what happened?"

Spencer remained silent.

"It's alright. You were in an accident. Pretty serious. Your friends will meet you at the hospital."

Before Spencer could reply , he felt the darkness consume him once more.

The heart monitor flat lined and a high pitched whine filled the back of the ambulance.

"He flat lined!"

The closest medic began CPR right away as the second man prepaid some medication and injected it right into the IV. Still nothing….

"Get the paddles!" the first man shouted.

Taking the paddles, he rubbed them together and shouted, "Clear!"

He pressed the paddles to Spencer's chest and shocked his heart. His whole body jumped off the table, but the heart monitor still let out that high pitched whine.

"Clear!"

Once again the paddles were pressed against his chest and the electricity pulsed through his body. Once again his body practically arched.

"Still nothing. Let's try again, if this doesn't work, I will continue with CPR."

One last shock to the heart, but this time, it was followed by a high pitched beeping which meant that Spencer's heart was beating again.

The ambulance pulled into the hospital's driveway and stopped at the large glass double doors. The back doors of the ambulance flew open and the t here paramedics pulled out the gurney and pushed it onto the hospital where the doctors were waiting.

He was pushed down a long brightly lit hallway, where Spencer woke up for the second time. The brightness of each passing light hurt his eyes and his eyes closed once more.

"Mr. Reid." A doctor said. "You're at the hospital. We are taking you into surgery now. Mr. Reid can you hear my voice?"

Spencer couldn't make his voice work and once again his eyes rolled to the back of his head and unconsciousness consumed him. It was blissful silent darkness, and he felt as if he was floating.

In the waiting room, the BAU members waited for any news on their friend. The seconds ticked away so slowly that it was maddening.

Aaron left the waiting room to get some coffee. He hated waiting at a time like this. This was all his fault…he should have been a better leader.

Even Garcia had come out to be here for Spencer. She paced the floor, her six inch heels clicked annoyingly against the tiled floor.

The sound of an opening door caught their attention and everybody turned to see a woman walk into the room looking forlorn. They all turned and continued with their own worry.

After what seemed like an eternity, a set of double doors opened and a doctor wearing blood stained scrubs walked into the waiting room.

"Reid?"

Everybody stood.

"He's stable, but it's touch and go. Over half of his bones in his body are broken, a punctured lung, severe hypothermia. He will be on close watch for the next twenty-four hours. "

"When can we see him?" Garcia asked.

"Tomorrow." The doctor replied. "Maybe. He is in no condition for any company right now."

Not too happy with it himself, he turned to his team. "Go back to the hotel and try to get some rest." Aaron said softly. "We can come back and check on Reid tomorrow."

Hesitantly they left, once again piling into the SUVs they made their way to the motel. Even though it was a short drive to the motel, it seemed like forever. Nobody spoke the whole ride there.

Garcia followed Morgan to his room, her heels clicking loudly.

In the hospital, Spencer laid, unconscious and blissfully unaware of what was going on around him. Hooked up to several machines and a couple IVs giving him lots of liquids and blood. Just outside his room in the long tiled h hallway, the sound of nurses walking echoed off the tall overly clean walls. Every once and a while, the sound of squeaks could be heard from the rubber soles of their shoes.

The hospital smelt strongly of disinfectant and some kind of strong medicine. To Spencer, normally he didn't' care for hospitals, but he would always go see his mother when he could so he was kind of use to it.

In the hotel, the BAU team sat together with their cooling dinners sitting out in front of them. They really didn't have too much to talk about right now, being really worried about Reid. They were exhausted after a very long and tiring week.

It had been a lot to take in and now they sat speechless and not really hungry. Even with the case over, it didn't feel that way…

Outside, the California weather had turned dark, and now it poured, feeding all the water hungry plants. The water ran down the driveways and hills, filling up the ditches and gutters. It hadn't rained for so long that it soaked the ground quickly and both water and mud began to run off.

It was perfect weather for the mood. They sat there for some time before they finally decided to go to bed, their now cold food forgotten. Not that they would really sleep any tonight.

It would be a long night….

TBC

OKAY so what do you think? Sorry this took me so long to type up. I'm still writing out the next chapter, but hopefully I can get this up this week at least. Thanks everybody for reading and reviewing. You guys and gals are the greatest!

EM


End file.
